The Maian Dimension
by Aria Saeryen
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in an alternate dimension, where he becomes friends with a girl who is being pursued by an evil Minister of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Maia was a Slytherin.

Maia was not a person that many had heard of. The most important thing she had ever done was run for "Chief Cat Artist", a post which had unfortunately gone to the stuck-up (and in Maia's opinion, untalented) Kali Myr.

Maia lived under the care of Sirius Black. Why, she did not know, but she accepted it. And she did not know why Harry Potter didn't live there too, since Sirius was _his _godfather. But she was okay with it, so there was no reason to care.

What Maia didn't know was that Harry, one who had lived a different life than the one she knew (or knew of, she had never really met him), was about to step into her world. And even without him around, her life was about to turn upside down.

~mAiA~

Harry Potter was a Gryffindor.

Harry Potter had to live with the crazy Professor Umbridge, and the fact that Lord Voldemort had returned and nearly everyone thought he was lying about it. He didn't know Maia. Maia didn't even exist in his world. And there certainly had never been a "Chief Cat Artist" election.

It all began when Harry woke up one morning, to find himself on a couch in what looked like the Slytherin Common Room, except…was that the sky he saw out the window?

No. This wasn't possible. The Slytherin Common Room was under the lake.

Then several girls entered, talking excitedly about Quidditch. Harry could see no sign of Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle, of which he was glad.

Then, one girl, who had straight shoulder-length dark brown hair and green eyes (but not as startlingly green as Harry's), gasped.

"It's Harry Potter!" she yelped. "Harry Potter! In Slytherin Tower!"

Harry stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't even know how I got here."

"Don't apologize!" shouted the girl. "I'm absolutely ecstatic! I've never met you before and –"

"Why are we in a tower? And where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"This room has _always_ been in a tower," the girl sighed, as though any fool should have known. "And do you mean Draco Malfoy?"

"Yep," said Harry.

"He's been extra expelled," said the girl. "I'm surprised you didn't know, it was big news –"

"_What_?!" yelled Harry.

"Why are you yelling?" asked the girl. "I thought you of all people would know what's going on around here. Well, you might know the lies everyone's been spreading around."

"You mean about Voldemort –"

"Still being at large?" the girl interrupted. "Yes, that's what everyone believes. Only I know that the Minister of Magic who _claims _to be fighting him already turned him into a cat."

Harry's mouth opened in surprise.

"I'm Maia, by the way. Maia Katamari."

"N…nice to meet you, Maia," Harry said quietly. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, Voldemort was the biggest threat until Katriana came along. She turned Voldemort into a cat, and then she became Minister of Magic. She's spreading around this story that she's defending everyone from Voldemort and that's why she's making all these dumb new laws. She's after me, too."

Harry shook his head. This had to be a very weird dream.

He closed his eyes tight. He pinched his cheek.

He was still in the unusually bright Slytherin Common Room.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Maia asked.

"Um…Maia? You wouldn't happen to know how I got here, would you?"

"I guess you managed to guess the password," Maia replied. "I did warn Professor Dumbledore that 'cat-shaped mittens' would be too easy to guess. Hey, Harry, why don't you live with Sirius Black?"

"Because he's on the run," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Maia.

Maia didn't know about Sirius Black's arrest and escape? Harry, shocked, filled her in.

"Well, yeah, I know _that_," Maia answered. "But you got something wrong. Pettigrew didn't escape. He was caught and exiled to Mount Katleepkatamari."

Harry felt it would be too redundant to say "what?"

He decided to talk to Dumbledore. He would probably help Harry get out of this strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore had been no help at all; he kept insisting, like Maia, that the Slytherin Common Room had never been in the dungeons. He was quite shocked when Harry said that Sirius Black was still on the run, insisting that that couldn't be true as his name had been cleared thanks to Harry's own efforts.

Finally, he had said "Harry, have you had another dream about Voldemort? Is that where you're getting this from?"

The Dumbledore of this world obviously didn't know that Voldemort had miraculously been transfigured into a feline. Harry didn't know how anyone could've done that.

With a sigh, he headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Mimbulous Mimbletonia," Harry said.

The Fat Lady shook her head.

Harry did too. Had they changed the password without telling him?

Then, out of nowhere, the Fat Lady spoke again.

"You know, imposters like yourself really need to know better," she snapped.

"What?" said Harry, appalled.

"I know for a fact that Harry Potter has already entered this Common Room," the Fat Lady continued. "And he got the password right."

Harry sighed. He had forgotten: there was obviously another one of him in this world. Maia and Dumbledore both seemed to think he was the other Harry Potter, who didn't seem to be too different from himself, except for the fact that he apparently believed Voldemort was still at large when he'd been turned into a cat.

Wait a second – why _should_ hebelieve that Voldemort had been turned into a cat? He only had Maia's word.

He went back to Slytherin Tower, now suspicious of Maia. He wanted to find out more about her, and where exactly she had gotten her information.

~mAiA~

"You can just use my computer," Maia offered when Harry asked her how she knew things. Harry was quite surprised. He thought only Muggles were supposed to use computers.

He watched as Maia set up a pink, sparkly laptop. He watched her log on.

**Name: **Maia-Kat

**Password: ********************************

A new screen appeared:

**Quidditch Commentaries**

**Hogwarts Essays**

**Snow Queen Attack**

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. _What_?

He watched her type something else; he didn't know what. Suddenly, the screen changed to what looked like the Muggle news, only it wasn't.

That was unspeakably a room in the Ministry of Magic that he was seeing. Standing at the podium was a woman with orange hair tied up in a bun. Her eyes were dark, and she was wearing a long orange gown.

"Oh witches and wizards of the world," she said in a voice that undoubtedly was faking concern, "We are no closer to catching You-Know-Who, but if you stand behind me, I can assure you, we will find him, and you will all be safe soon. Please, do not cry."

"What lies!" Maia said with disgust. "She's already turned him into a cat!"

Cries of "Katriana! Katriana!" issued from the computer speakers.

"And how exactly do you know that he's a cat?" Harry asked.

"Here," Maia said. She typed something else.

The words "Katleepkatamari Cam" appeared in red at the top of the screen. It showed green caverns full of plants.

"This," Maia explained, "is where Katriana's been exiling everyone who doesn't obey her laws. She started by sending Voldemort here. No, I'm _not _afraid of saying his name, and I never have been. He's just another Dark wizard. So, anyway, this is how I know that Katriana's lying. I used magic to link my computer to the Ministry and to the caverns of Mount Katleepkatamari. So if I push here" – Maia pushed an arrow key – "I can see more of these caverns. I think –"

"Please stop the chatter!" Harry interrupted. "Can you show me where Voldemort is?"

"Sorry," Maia said, shrugging. "I get kind of lost when I'm around fancy gadgets like these."

She pushed on the arrow keys and the camera seemed to move around the caverns.

"There!" she suddenly said.

She was pointing at a grumpy, fluffy gray cat with eyes that were unmistakably Voldemort's.

"He doesn't meow. Or purr," Maia added. "He just hisses the most snakelike hiss I have heard from a kitty cat."

Sure enough, cat Voldemort soon hissed, and it did sound much more like a snake's hiss than a cat's one.

"Peter Pettigrew's here too," she continued, moving the camera until she focused it on a rat that looked suspiciously like Pettigrew's Animagus form. "He wasn't sent here by Katriana, though. It was Sirius Black who caught him after Sirius escaped Hogwarts on his Hippogriff. Then he turned Pettigrew in to the Minister at the time with Dumbledore's help. Minister Fudge thought Azkaban was too escapable for someone who could become a rat, so he sent Pettigrew here."

"Is he working for –" Harry began, but Maia interrupted him.

"No, he and Voldemort avoid each other," she replied.

Maia moved the camera again. There were a few others in the cavern. Some were unmistakably Death Eaters, as Maia zoomed in on the Dark Marks on their arms. The others seemed to be completely innocent.

"The Death Eaters who are here were stripped of their magical powers and sent here by Fudge," Maia said. "They're the ones who were judged as 'capable of possibly escaping Azkaban prison'. The other people…"

Maia sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Katriana…doesn't send real criminals here," she said on the verge of tears. "She's never used Azkaban. She makes up stupid laws and th-then…"

Maia cried into her keyboard.

"She's so horrible!" the girl cried. "Worse than V-Voldemort…she's abusing her p-power and h-hiding it behind her lies!"

"Oh, Maia…" Harry said, patting her on the shoulder.

The girl stood up.

"And now she's after me, too, and I don't even know why!"

"Oh no…did she go after your family?"

"I don't know who my parents are," she replied, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robe. "For as long as I can remember I've lived with the Black family. First it was Katrina, now I live with her big brother Sirius. Oh, Katrina's okay, but Sirius saw me and asked if I wanted to move in with him. Now we live in this beautiful castle."

Harry's mouth opened in shock. Sirius had a castle?!

Maia sighed and turned off the computer. She looked at Harry.

"Hold on…I know that look. You know what I'm talking about," she said.

"No, actually, I don't. I never knew Sirius had a castle."

"Not that, silly!" Maia giggled. "I meant the part where I mentioned Katri-freak was after me."

"I actually do know what that's like," Harry answered. "Voldemort has been chasing me my whole life. He took my parents away from me."

"I don't know if Katriana had anything to do with me never knowing mine," Maia said. "But maybe she did. I don't know. If she targeted Katrina or Sirius I don't know what I would do."

Just then, a girl burst into the room.

"Katamari! Katamari!" she cried out. "The Minister for Magic is in a corridor! She wants to see all the students!"


	3. Chapter 3

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Maia had made up her mind _before _she'd been told that Katri-lunatic wanted to see all the students. She was _not _coming.

"I am _not _coming," Maia told the messenger girl. "I am _not coming_. _I'm not coming_. And in case you didn't get the message already, _I am not coming_!"

"But Katamari, she insists," the girl replied, a little frightened.

"Then tell her _I _insist – oh, wait, I'm sorry…"

Harry frowned.

"Maia, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I scared her," Maia said. "I didn't mean to do that. I just am never _ever _going to go _anywhere _that the Orange Oddity might be."

"Katamari, she said she'd round up anyone who refused to come," the girl continued.

That just made Maia angry.

"Well then, I am going to give Queen Orange Peel a piece of my mind!" she shouted, grabbing Harry's arm. "Come on!"

~mAiA~

The hall was a very short one and unbelievably crowded with students. It being the middle of the day, the huge windows shone light on the purple carpet. There was a statue of witch and a statue of a wizard standing next to the firmly locked doors at either end of the hall. Some stairs led upward to another locked door. Still two other doors stood across from the statues.-

"Hi, Maia cat," sneered a female voice.

"_Kali Myr_." Maia turned to face the Gryffindor girl with a deadly-looking glare.

Kali, a girl with shoulder-length blonde curls, green eyes and pale skin, glared right back.

"I hear a certain Katriana's coming," Kali sneered. "You think she'll try to kidnap poor little Maia kitten?"

"Shut. Up." Maia's words seemed to shoot at Kali like darts poisoned with basilisk venom.

"No one believes your attention-seeking stories, kitten," Kali continued. "Katriana is busy fighting You-Know-Who. She's not going to kidnap little girls."

"_I'm fifteen_!" Maia shouted.

Harry's heart filled with pity for Maia. It was exactly the same treatment he was receiving back in his world: almost no one believed Voldemort to be back and that he, Harry, was an attention-seeking brat.

"Let's get away from this loon," Maia grumbled, grabbing Harry's arm. Her own arm suddenly fell upon a hidden switch in the wall. It was pushed, and the wall opened.

A small brown room lit by torches lay there. Everyone turned to stare at it and the numerous students clad all in yellow robes within.

"Who are you?" Maia asked.

"This is the house of _Mihyelle_," a tall, dark-haired boy said pompously. "Only the _elite _kids are sorted into Mihyelle. Go away."

"What?!" Harry and Maia shouted together in surprise. Neither one of them had heard of Mihyelle.

"You heard me," said the boy. "Get out of here."

"Now, now," said a female voice. "There will be no need to fight."

Harry and Maia turned. There stood a young woman with dark eyes, an orange gown, and orange hair in a bun.

"Katriana," they both said.

"Hello, Maia," Katriana sneered.

"So, you're Minister of Magic!" Maia said in mock excitement.

"Yes, indeed, I am," Katriana replied. "And you are Undesirable Number One – er, _under my protection_, as of now."

Kali grinned smugly.

"And what, may I ask, is it that I would need protecting from?" Maia replied coolly.

"You know," Katriana replied. "_Everyone _knows. The Dark Lord is terrorizing this world, and only I have the strength to shelter his intended targets."

"What in Merlin's name would I be to him?!" Maia demanded. "In fact, I'm asking _everyone_: what am I to Lord Voldemort?!"

Everyone except Harry gasped.

"You…" Kali stammered. "Y-you said –"

"Who cares?!" Maia proclaimed. "He's not a threat anymore! This woman has been lying to you! Voldemort isn't in any kind of position to target an owl, let alone myself, because _she _turned him into a cat!"

Maia pointed at Katriana.

"On top of that, the last thing she wants for me is protection!"

Katriana's eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"So," she said, the fake concern in her voice completely gone. "You've found me out."

She approached Maia closely.

"Who told you I was hunting you down, Maia Aradia Katamari?"

"Katrina," Maia replied.

"But, Maia," a girl on the stair steps interjected, "I didn't know –"

"Not you, Kat," Maia replied. "Katrina Black, Sirius's sister."

"Oh." The girl, evidently named Katrina, shrugged sheepishly.

"It's alright," Maia assured her. She turned to Harry. "That's my best friend, Katrina Katten."

"Er…hello," Harry said, awkwardly shaking hands with the light-skinned Ravenclaw possessed of short, dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Never mind the introductions!" Katriana snapped. "I want to know how this Katrina discovered me!"

"Funny, it's a long story," Maia began. "You see, when you turned Voldemort into a cat his rat friend went with him to Mount Katleepkatamari, and Katrina's brother Sirius installed a camera there to watch the rat, because the rat is really –"

"_Enough_!" Katriana snapped. "Maia Katamari, you would see me lose my position! For that, I shall –"

"You deserve to lose your position, because you're an unfit Minister of Magic!" screamed Maia. "You're nothing but a Ministry Meow Cat, and as of now…"

Maia stood in the center of the room and pointed to the sky.

"I declare war on the Ministry!" she declared. "And by the way, my resistance is called K.A.L."

"What is _that _supposed to stand for?!" Katriana demanded.

"'**K**atriana's **A L**oony!"

Katriana's mouth opened in shock. Then her expression turned very angry. She raised her wand and pointed it at Maia…

CRASH! A black car flew through the roof and into the hall.

"Everybody in!" yelled a voice Harry recognized. He looked and saw his godfather at the wheel. No, not _his _godfather – this was this world's Sirius Black; Maia's guardian.

"Come on!" Maia cried. She grabbed Harry and Katrina Katten and ran into the car. As soon as they all were buckled in, Sirius pulled the flying gear and the car went up into the sky, leaving Katriana shrieking in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

"But…how?" Harry asked again. "Sirius, how on Earth did you get a flying car? They're illegal!"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Sirius asked with a confused tone.

"Um…" Maia began. "Harry, it's never been illegal to fly cars. Everyone has one. Like you didn't know that!"

"Maia," Harry said. "I'm…well…not from here. I think I came from another world."

"I knew it!" the girl called Katrina Katten cried out. "The Ministry of Magic has been stealing people from the other side of the rainbow. They're like us, only not!"

"…I don't think I came from the other side of the rainbow," Harry said.

"I highly doubt this has anything to do with a rainbow, Kat," Maia agreed.

"Never mind that," Harry interjected. "Sirius, where are we going?"

"Back to my palace," Sirius replied. "Harry, I can't believe I haven't shown it to you yet. You'll think it rocks."

~mAiA~

The black car landed gently on the grass in front of a beautiful castle made of what looked like turquoise.

"Sirius…" Harry was awed. The Sirius from his world owned a house that was rife with dark artifacts and had once belonged to supporters of Lord Voldemort.

Hardly believing what he was seeing, Harry followed Maia and Katrina into the palace.

The hall inside had a white floor and turquoise colored walls, as well as a white spiral staircase to the left and a white desk.

"So you and Maia –"

"We live here." Sirius finished Harry's thought. "Believe me, I used to live in the most grim old place you could imagine. My parents were supporters of Voldemort and I hated that place, as did my sister Katrina."

"And you ran away," Harry concluded.

"Yeah. Katrina did too, actually. Our brother Regulus didn't. He –"

"– joined the Death Eaters," Harry finished. "And he was murdered on Voldemort's orders."

"Yeah…" Sirius sighed. "Did Katrina tell you that?"

Harry nodded. It was easier than explaining about the other world.

As he was doing so, a young woman entered the room. She had short, curly dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore robes of light pink.

Harry guessed that this was Sirius's sister.


End file.
